


Clueless Len

by Lady_Lightning



Series: Little Heroes [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Green Lantern - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 05:59:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16191521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Lightning/pseuds/Lady_Lightning
Summary: Len has no clue how to handle a young hero.





	Clueless Len

**Author's Note:**

> A little one-shot on the side of my main story.
> 
> Enjoy ;)

Barry had been crying for hours, and Len had no idea how to stop it. At first, he just locked the boy in the bedroom, hoping the door would block off the sound of his wailing. That was before his cries got even more depressing.

Len had a hard time detaching the boy in the first place, and had almost given up at one point. So of course, when he finally managed to get the boys hands off him, he immediately left the room and closed the door. That had been a mistake, because as soon as Len was even out of eyesight, his cries grew louder, more depressing and ear piercing. 

It took Len not even 5 minutes to give up on letting the boy calm down on his own. He took a deep breath and peeked through a crack in the door. He saw Barry had fallen over on the bed, probably too exhausted to keep himself upright, but his eyes immediately caught Len’s, and his cries picked up even more.

He sighed, walked into the room and picked the boy up. Barry clung instantly, and hid his face. Len, irritated as he was, and wanting to kill Mick, just let it happen as he walked out of the room. Bruce and Oliver walked freely around the house, Mick watching from a distance as he drank a beer.

All Len could think about was how it was Mick’s fault that Barry was crying like this, and as soon as he was in Barry’s eyesight he started freaking out again. But one second of a wailing baby was enough for Mick to walk out of the safe house completely, and Len could only guess he was going to the bar.

Rolling his eyes at his partner, he moved to the kitchen to find food for him to eat. He cooked a meal big enough for him, and the little heroes to eat, and set out some for each of them. The only problem, he didn’t know what Barry COULD eat. He was pretty damn clueless with children.

Barry was obviously hungry, and so were the other boys, considering they were already into their food, but before Bruce got too into his dish, he rolled his eyes and got up. He pulled on Len’s hand to get his attention, then dragged him back to the kitchen.

From there, Bruce had Len dig through their cupboards in search of food for Barry. The boy was now nearly passed out from exhaustion and everyone could hear his stomach growling. Len eventually found something suitable for the kid to eat until he could go buy something more suitable. 

After everyone had eaten, Len stepped around the room quietly noticing how all the minimized heroes had fallen asleep. He decided then, as Mick walked in, that he was going to the grocery store. It’d be the perfect time to think through a plan about what they were going to do with the boys.

He grabbed his coat, then looked to Barry who was sleeping on his shoulder. Mick was going to the bedroom, no doubt to drunkenly pass out, so he would be here in case the other two woke, but he wasn’t going to leave Barry with him.

It was winter out, so it was chilly, the roads were icy, and he didn’t have anything to keep Barry warm, so he did the one thing he knew would help; he called his sister Lisa. After a lot of explaining what he could, she came over with groceries instead of Len having to go out. She grabbed foods and some clothes for Barry too (mainly as an excuse to dress up the Flash.).

But nearly as soon as she arrived, she was booted out by Len. From there, he put Barry’s cowl down, and put a hat on him, then wrapped a blanket around him, and left. He had a lot of thinking to do.

He walked slowly through the park as it snowed lightly. He sat on a bench close to the waterfront, and looked towards Barry. “I’ve got no clue what to do here kid. I’m sure your team and that glowing Lantern kid miss you...” he said quietly. He stiffened slightly when Barry nuzzled closer and sighed. Len’s eyes softened slightly, and for once, he thought, it might be okay not to have a plan.

**Author's Note:**

> See you soon! :)


End file.
